Daughter of A Marauder
by S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e
Summary: Izabelle Lupin is attending Hogwarts and is friends with the notorious twins and Lee Jordan. Utter chaos or utter fun? Will be M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is the final part of my fics. Has no link really to Snape's Daughter but kinda follows from Imagine If. Izabelle will be Izzy from probably half way through this chapter. This is set suring when Prizioner of Azkaban was set but there will be no Harry Potter. Just thought I'd make that clear now**

**Disclaimer: I only own whatever characters aren't mentioned in the Harry Potter Books and I own myself.**

**

* * *

**

Izabelle Lupin was sitting on the bottom stair, not daring to enter the living room since her parents were arguing. Something that didn't happen very often.

_"REMUS HAVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT THIS?" Hannah Lupin was screaming now. _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped_

_"Oh you know exactly what that means." She retorted, "And what about the fact that Ryan is going to be there?"_

_"You mean the fact that I'm a werewolf?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"I am not even going to say anything about that." He was trying to stay calm, "And I think I can handle Ryan."_

_"He threatened to kill you!"_

Izzy sat there not knowing what to do. Part of her was scared because her parents had never had a major argument like this before. She didn't even know what it was over, she hadn't caught that part because she had only just entered the house. She picked up a Extendable Ear, an invention of two of her best friends, Fred and George Weasley. Twins that only a few people could tell apart. Although she could hear the whole conversation, she didn't want to miss bits in case she missed why they were arguing.

_"I'm scared, Remus." She said, "We've never been apart for this long before and what about your Potion?"_

_"Han, it'll be okay." He said to her, "And it's called Snape."_

_"Will you ever use his first name?" She asked_

_"Maybe."_

_"Just promise me that you won't get at each others throats."_

"Oh my God." Izabelle fell of the stair,and she saw the door swing open. She looked up and saw her parents faces

"You hear every word?"

"Most." She answered, "I was scared and you never argue so I was curious." She turned to her dad, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Hogwarts?"

No-one answered her.

"I'm going to Lee's and Lisa will be there so don't expect me back for a while."

She didn't wait for a reply and ran out of the house and over the fence into Lee Jordan's garden. Lee had given both her and Lisa a key to his house so they could come in anytime, Lisa and Izzy had done the same. She opened the door and went up to Lee's room, where she knew both Lee and Lisa would be. She wiped her face because tears had been falling and put on a smile as she went into the room.

"Hey Izzy."

"Hi."

"Are you okay?" Lee asked, "We heard your Mum and Dad arguing."

"I think the whole bloody street heard them argue, when my Mum shouts, she shouts."

"Why were they arguing?" Lisa asked

"Dad's coming to Hogwarts to teach."

"Seriously?"

"What's so bad about that?" Lisa asked, "Your Dad's cool, at least you'll have two teacher who'll look out for you, unlike me."

Lisa was Muggle born and went to a Muggle school, she knew all about Hogwarts and everything to do with the Wizarding world from Lee and Izzy. Part of her hated the Wizarding world because if Lee wasn't a wizard then she'd be free to date him. Lee had promised her that as soon as he finished his NEWTS and Lisa had finished her A Levels that they could be together. He didn't want them to have a summer romance.

"Snape and my Dad?" Izzy sighed, "Snape's my Godfather, why I don't know and I don't want anyone looking out for me. I got my boys."

"You mean Fred, George and me?" Lee asked

She nodded

"You're my boys."

"And then there is Cedric Diggory." He laughed

Izzy blushed

"What?" Lisa asked curiously

"Shut up Lee!" Izzy threw a cushion at him

"Is this the guy Izzy has a huge crush on?"

"Yeah." Lee answered laughing, "He also happens to live near Fred and George."

"What's he look like?" Lisa asked Izzy

"Absolutly sexy." Izzy replied, "And anyway why would you wanna knowyou're technically taken."

"So?"

"And anyway Lee, at least you don't haveto play against him when it comes to Quidditch. Damn that guy looks sexy when he's got his hair all messy and his shirt tight his body."

A glazed look coming over her face, Lisa and Lee started to laugh. Izzy came back to reality and hit Lee over the head with a pillow since he was the nearest.

"You are gonna regret this when we get back to Hogwarts tomorrow, especially since I have the map."

"I can't believe we goig back tomorrow." Lee complained

"Hey, I'm on my own for five days!" Lisa snapped

"Sorry Lise."

"OWL Year." Izzy moaned

"GCSE's!" Lisa added

"This is not going to be a fun year."

"Nope."

* * *

**I know it's short but this is only the beginning chapter so it will be longer when I post up the next chapter**

**Hannah xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Standing on the platform Izzy and Lee were looking for Fred and George, which was extremely difficult in crowds. Izzy finally spotted them standing by a post both she and Lee made their way through the crowd to them.

"Hey."

"Hey!" The twins grinned, "Guess who we just saw."

"I know exactly who you just saw!" Izzy said

"How long have we got till the train leaves?" Lee asked

"Five minutes."

"Well Iz, can we talk to Lee for a minute and we'll see you on the train. Izzy muttered something under her breath that they didn't quite catch and went to find them a carriage.

"What do you want to talk to me about that couldn't wait till we got on the train?" Lee asked

Because." Fred said, "I'm hoping she'll run into a certain Hufflepuff."

Lee looked at him confused, wondering why Fred wanted this.

"Just lets say, we've kinda said a few things." George added

"Like telling Cedric to do something about his blatant crush on Izzy!"

"Cedric has a crush on her?"

"That was our reaction at first, but we put the clues together." Fred said

"Like why else would he have taken Muggle Studies, sit behind you two, ask us two how she is?"

"When you put it like that." Lee laughed, "Now lets go before we miss this train, I feel like we're gonig to have an interesting year."

"Every year is interesting!" Fred and George stated, "When it comes to us."

"Yeah, but we haven't had Izzy's Dad teach us yet."

"What?"

Lee made his way to the train door, the twins following behind him

"Lee!"

"You'll find out in a minute when you see Izzy."

They boarded the train and saw Izzy standing outside in the corridor

"What's this I hear about your Dad?" George asked

"Shush!" She hissed, "Come in here and I'll explain."

They followed her in and put their trunks in the hold. They sat down and the twins looked at her waiting for her to explain.

"My Dad's the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher and Snape ain't happy." Izzy explained

"Well Snape has wanted that job for years." Fred stated, as if it was obvious

"Yeah, but there's this hatred between my Dad and Snape." Izzy continued, "It's been like that ever since they were at Hogwarts together. It isn't as bad as it was back then, not after what happened."

The three boys had blank looks on their faces, Izzy had never told them about stuf like that, it wasn't something she talked about very often.

"Have you ever seen that picture that Snape has in his classroom with the9 people on?" She asked

They shook their heads and she sighed

"There's a picture with 5 girls and 4 boys, something they did before their graduation. Last prank by the Marauders." Izzy said, "My Mum, Dad, my uncles Sirius and James, my aunts Lily and Rachel, Snape, and two girls Carolyn and Clare. Carolyn was Snape's girlfriend. This is were it all begins really."

"Snape had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, they had a daughter." Izzy replied, "Anyway, about a month after they graduated my parents got married, something which my Dad was never forgiven for doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Marauders, Moony,Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." Izzy muttered, "The little rat Pettigrew betrayed his friends, turned to Lucius Malfoy and the pair of them plotted revenge. It ended in the death of two of my Mum's best friends, Carolyn and Clare. That's why Snape is like he is. If Carolyn hadn't been murdered then he'd never have turned like he did and he's never have come to Hogwarts to teach."

They stared at her open-mouthed, not knowing hat to say, the twins could usually make a joke out of anything but this was different and had rendered them speechless. There was an awkward silence until Lee asked

"What happened after?"

"All I know is that Pettigrew was caught after abouta year and put into Azkaban for about seven years, then they had a trial and they decided to give him the Dementor's kiss. They went to see him before he got it. They nearly all ended up in Azkaban for assault actually, Snape nearly killed him with his bare hands, I don't think he ever got over what happened, I don't think any of them did." Izzy looked ot of the window, trying to hide the fact that tears were falling, it didn't really have much to do with her but it still affected her because it affected the people she loved, "Now you know why I really won't try wind Snape up, and why I ended up with a month's worth of detentions because someone had a go about the fact that he'd had a girlfriend when he was at Hogwarts."

"You okay?" They asked

She didn't answer and because George was closest to her, he pulled her into a hug.

"We're gonna have to get changed." Fred said

They looked at Izzy, who said simply

"I ain't leaving, simply because I've seen you three butt naked after that whole drunken strip poker incident."

The four of them started laughing, chatting about random things to do with pranks whilst getting changed. After about an hour, the train pulled up to the station, were they had to get off and ready to start another year.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt strange to be back at Hogwarts after the summer especially since none of them wanted to be back to do their OWLS. Worse came when Izzy realised that she may have left the Marauders Map at home.

"You best be joking Izzy." Fred said

"You know it off by heart!" Izzy stated, "I'm gonna look in my trunk when I get upstairs and then if it's not there I'll ask my Dad and if he hasn't got it then I'll owl my Mum and get her to send it."

"Why would your Dad have it?"

"He helped write it!"

"Duh!" George laughed, "He's Moony remember."

The Great Hall went quiet when Dumbledore stepped up to make his usual speech.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to take this moment to congratulate Percy Weasley and Sarah Black on becoming our new Head Boy and Girl and also to our new prefects. I am hoping that yo will all take your new responsibilities seriously. On a different note Mr Filch has told me that another twenty five items have been banned and a list of these willbe put up outside his office for those of you who wish to see." Dumbledore looked at the twins, "Further more I woud like to introduce two new teachers to Hogwarts. The first is our very own Rubeus Hagrid who will be our new Care of Magical Creatures professor."

There was applause from everyone apart from Slytherin.

"And secondly I would like to welcome Professor Lupin who will be taking over Defence Against The Dark Arts."

There was cheers again but there was also a few heads that turned Izzy's way who were from the 5th year.

"Now everyone tuck in."

Food appeared in front of them and everyone immediatly started eating. The buzz of conversation filled throughout the Great Hall. Izzy looked up and she saw her Dad and Snape talking and Snape did not look happy but then again neither did her Dad since Professor Vector was sitting on the other side of the table. Once everyone had finished eating she made her way over to the teachers table leaving Lee, George and Fred to stand by the doors.

"Hi." She smiled

"Hey." They said

"Dad, by any chance do you have something I'll need?" She asked sweetly

"Marauders?" he asked

"Uh huh."

"It's in my quarters, Come get it later."

"Okay." Izzy said, "Oh and Dad, try not to do something stupid."

He laughed because he knew exactly what she meant. She said goodbye and then rejoined her friends. She had a huge grin on her face and they looked at her curiously.

"We will have the map by tomorrow, my Dad has it."

"Why did you tell your Dad not to do anything stupid?" Lee asked

"Professor Vector." She said, walking slightly faster becasue she knew they'd make her explain.

"What about him?" They pressed

She sighed and shook her head, wondering where to begin.

"Just lets say he nearly destroyed my parents marriage."

"How?"

"You're not gonna leave this alone are you?"

They shook thier heads.

"I'll tell you in a minute. When we go to your dorm."

They walked the rest of the way to the Common Room in almost perfect silence, which was extremely unusual. They said the password and then went straight up to the boy's dormitory, which they found to be empty. They sat down on George's bed and they looked at her, waiting for her to explain. Izzy looked at the covers and then up at them and she took a breath.

"Thing is, Vector used to date my Mum when she was in her 2nd and 3rd years, he was meant to be leaving Hogwarts that year because he was seventeen but he basically nearly killed my Mum and ended up in Azkaban forabout nine years. After he came out, he came looking for my Mum, not knowing she was married to the man who she had been cheating on him with."

"What?"

"In my parents third year they secretly started dating but she was going out with Vector at the same time. Back to the story." She said quickly, not wanting to explain that as well, "When he turned up on her doorstep, she didn't know what to do or think, she's always been scared of him and it was the full moon so my Dad wasn't there to protect her. She did the one thing that tha is unforgivable when you're married to someone - she slept with him."

"Seriously?"

She nodded

"He threatened to kill my Dad, and she said that she wouldn't have put it past him. She actualy told my Dad about it the next day because she felt so guilty, he actually didn't say anything to her about it, apart from saying that he knew that she would never have doe it without a seriously good reason. He forgave her purely because he knew that she was terrified of him after what had happened. Then she found out that she was pregnant and the only reason she knew who my real father was because I've got a slight amount of werewolf blood. I think if it had been anyone else my Mum was married to she wouldv'e been divorced long ago and if it had been anyone else she had slept with then I don't think my Dad would have forgave her like he did."

"God Izzy, your life is like a Hollywood film."Fred said, quietly.

"And I'm going to go get that map before I forget and it's after hours." Izzy said

She got up from the bed and quickly walked out of the door before they could see that she was crying. Wondering to herself why she was so emotional all of a sudden.

"Did you know?" George asked Lee

"Yeah." He answered, "I've lived next door to her all my life, I know pretty much everything about her, minus a few things that only Lisa knows."

* * *

Izzy knocked on the door to her Dad's office and waited for about five minutes before the door was opened by Snape and she looked quite perplexed at why he was there. 

"What you doing here?" She asked, "You hate each other!"

"I have my reasons." He answered

"Can I have the Map?" She asked

"It's in the box."

She went into his quarters and found the box that he was talking about and gasped, she didn't know that he still had it. She opened it and took out the Marauders Map. She went back into his office and said

"I can't believe you still have that, I thought Mum got rid of it when broke."

"No." Her Dad answered, "She wouldn't have thrown it away, it was the first thing you ever made whenyou startedschool.I mended it when it broke."

Izzy looked at her watch and saw that it was time for her to leave unless she wanted detention.

"Night Dad." She said, giving him a hug, "Night Severus."

"Night Izzy."

She slowly made her way back to the Common room, using the secret passagebehind a tapestry that she was happy to be using again, she's missed being able to use all of the secret passages in Hogwarts, especially the one leading to Hogsmeade. Giving the password, she climbed through the portrait hole and when up to her dormitory and putting the Map under her pillow, collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep, not bothering to get changed out of her robes.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks passed and between the four of them they had managed to get over thirty detentions. A new record. The only person who wasn't happy about the new record of detentions was Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. He didn't appreciate three members of his Quidditch team not being able to practice. The upside to some of these detentions was the fact that they were for Potions. Well, for Izzy it was an upside. Snape hated the twins and Lee regardless of the fact they were her friends.

"I want these cauldrons CLEAN!" Snape sneered, "And I mean _clean_!"

"Severus, that's evil!" Izzy complained

"That's Professor Snape." He gave her a look

She sighed

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She said sarcastically, "You can't be seen being nice to a student! Even if she is your _Goddaughter_!"

"Izabelle, you'll see me after this detention."

She threw what she was using to clean the cauldron with into the cauldron and went to the door.

"Izabelle Elizabeth Lupin." Snape yelled, "You walk out that door and you'll regret it."

She froze. No-one ever used her full name unless she was in serious trouble and she knew when it was used that she dare not argue. Especially when it was a man who could poison her with one drop of a potion. She went back ot the cauldron and started scrubbing again.

"Aww, is Izzy Lizzie scared of the Potion's master?" Lee teased

"Lee, in case you've forgotten, we're not nine years old anymore and I've learned a lot of hexes since then." Izzy glared at him, "So shut it!"

"Jeez, Iz, I was only having a bit of fun." Lee muttered

"Calling me Izzy Lizzie is not having a bit of fun, not now."

There was silence for all of five minutes when the twins decided that it was too quiet and threw what now resembled a mouldy sponge into a jar of liquid, which instantly exploded and sprayed green gloup everywhere. The fun however didn't last when Snape started on them.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened if you had thrown that into the next jar?" He shouted, "You could have just killed the lot of us! Who was it?"

None of them said anything. This was Snape they were dealing with, the man had the authority to help them on their way to getting expelled.

"Well, then I'll see you for another week's worth of detentions." Snape snarled, "Now get out!"

The twins and Lee put everything into the cauldrons, smiled at Izzy and whispered "good luck". She heard the door close and she held her breath. She knew that this was not going to be pleasant.

"Sit!"

She sat on a chair by his desk, not taking her eyes off the floor.

"What was all that about then?"

"Me?" She asked, "You're the one who is the continuous bastard. You could at least pretend to care on the odd occasion y'know. You're meant to look out for me, not put me in detention every week. Because of you I've had Oliver having a go because I can't go to practice, which means I can't do what Oliver wants the team to do, which in turn means we may lose the Cup. Even though you'd love that you being Slytherin Head and all."

"Finished?"

"For now." She muttered

"Izzy, I can't treat you any different to any of the other students, it wouldn't be fair. As for detentions you do deserve them most of the time with the fact that you don't follow instructions when asked. You're brilliant at Potions, you just don't pay attention."

"What do you mean? I pay attention, I just happen to have to help the three idiots around me because they are incompetent at Potions. If I don't pay attention then how is it that I can always tell you what you said to do? You do treat me differently anyway, you seem to go out of your way to make Potions a misery for me."

She sighed, stopping with her rant in case she said something she didn't want to regret later on in the year.

"I think you should go to bed and calm down." Snape said, "And have another enjoyable detention tomorrow!"

"Ha ha ha." She laughed sarcastically, "Night."

She picked up a book from the desk and walked out of the Potions dungeon, only to get halfway down the corridor and walk into someone. That someone being Cedric Diggory.

"Sorry." She muttered

"Wasn't watching where I was going." Cedric added, looking down at his feet slightly, "What you doing coming out of Potions at this time anyway?"

"Detention and being annoyed by my Godfather." Izzy answered, "What about you?"

Cedric laughed

"I'm a Prefect and technically I should give you a detention for you being out of hours."

"But you're not gonna do that because I'm one of your friends."

Cedric rolled his eyes but looked slightly embarrassed at the same time.

"How's your shoulder and your arm?" He asked

"Better. Still hurts a bit." Izzy replied

"Well, that's what you get for trying to walk across a broom in mid-air." He laughed

"You lot dared me to!"

Over the Summer, Izzy and Lee had gone over to Fred and George's and Cedric had been there. Whilst they were practising Quidditch Fred had dared someone to walk across their broom whilst they were still flying it. Izzy had decided to go along with it. Only problem was that whilst trying to get her balance, she fell off and hurt her shoulder and fractured her arm. Cedric was the only one who had been concerned at first but then the other three realised that something was actually wrong. Izzy and Lee had known the twins and Cedric since they were nine and they'd been friends since then.

"Time is it?" Izzy asked

"Half ten." Cedric answered, "I'll walk you back to the Common Room."

While they were walking, Izzy noticed something about Cedric that she hadn't before, he couldn't look at her directly and she couldn't figure out why. She kept thinking how cute he looked because he looked quite embarrassed.

"Quidditch match in a few weeks isn't it?" Izzy asked

"Yeah."

"Hear you got made captain."

He nodded, just as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Neither of them said anything at first. Just as she was about to say goodnight, Cedric turned and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Izzy found herself kissing him back, until she realised exactly what she was doing and who it was with. She broke the kiss and not meeting his eyes, said.

"I've gotta go."

She said the password and practically fell through the portrait hole. She was wondering what had just happened and whether he'd been put up to it or if he'd done it because he wanted to. Either way she was extremely confused about where she stood with him and how she felt.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since Cedric had kissed Izzy and in those three weeks Izzy hadn't spoken to him about what had happened and she had barely spoken to Lee, Fred and George and they had no clue why she was acting like she was. To top everything off, Oliver had decided that he wasn't going to risk playing her against Hufflepuff because she had been complaining that her shoulder was hurting worse than it had been. There had been a huge argument in the Gryffindor Common Room to which Oliver had agreed to let her play but rather reluctantly because as much as he wanted to win, he didn't want to risk his only seeker getting injured.

It was the morning of the match, everyone from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were going to watch the match. Izzy had been to see her father before she went to go and play. She was walking down a deserted corridor when she heard someone behind her. Someone put their hand on her shoulder and she turned to see who it was. It was Cedric.

"What the hell!" She gasped, "You freaked me out!"

"Sorry."

"What?"

"What do you mean? What?"

"Okay maybe a why. Why the hell did you kiss me?"

Cedric didn't answer, when he did, it wasn't what Izzy expected him to say.

"You're asking me now?" He asked, "After three weeks? I've spent the last three weeks wondering if I still had you as a friend because you've been totally blanking me, and you've not been talking to Fred, George and Lee. What going on?"

"Well, I've been wondering why the fuck you kissed me, and I have no clue." Izzy sounded close to tears, "You have left me totally confused to where I stand with you."

"You really want to know why I did it?"

"Yeah!" She whispered

She looked into his eyes and he seemed to be scared. She waited for his answer, but it never came.

"Izzy, I..."

"You what?"

He didn't get to finish because someone from the Hufflepuff team came running down the corridor, shouting him to hurry up and come get changed. Izzy watched as he walked slowly down the corridor, and then realised that she needed to go get all of her Quidditch stuff.

* * *

"Welcome to the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." Lee was commentating the match, "Playing today for Gryffindor is Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Fred and George Weasley, Izabelle Lupin and Captain and Keeper Oliver Wood." 

There were huge cheers from the Gryffindor crowd.

"And playing for Hufflepuff is Jared Smith, Alex Highton, Rochelle Adams, Sarah Parks, Liam Klington, Joshua Daquiri and Captain and Seeker Cedric Diggory"

"Highton starts with the Quaffle, throws it wide to Sarah Parks, back to Adams, throws it to Highton and she scores! Hufflepuff lead 10 – 0. Wood should have saved that."

Everyone from Hufflepuff was cheering, the Gryffindor team were glaring at Oliver.

"Gryffindor possession. Spinnet to Johnson. Johnson speeds with the Quaffle. She swerves out of the way of a bludger hit by Klington. George Weasley hits it back towards the Hufflepuff team. Bell in possession, she passes to Alicia Spinnet. She scores! Smith didn't even see it!"

"YES!" The team cheered, although not as loud as the rest of Gryffindor.

"Hufflepuff's Rochelle Adams in possession, passes it long to Parks, it's dropped by Parks and Bell catches it. Highton goes crashing into her, Gryffindor get a penalty. It's taken by Johnson. It's scored easily! 20 - 10 to Gryffindor."

"Diggory and Lupin seem to have seen something."

Both of them sped towards the Snitch, only for Izzy to stop suddenly and felt a sharp pain from her shoulder and all the way down her arm. Izzy watched as Cedric caught the Snitch, she felt like her head was spinning from the amount of pain she was in.

"Izzy?" someone was shouting her name but she couldn't work out who.

Cedric had flown back to see why she hadn't chased after him, he'd seen the fact that she was swaying slightly on her broom and he didn't know what to do. George had come flying over and he turned to Cedric and told him to take her on his broom because he was the better flyer, plus he was stronger. He helped Cedric get her on his broom carefully and then took hold of Izzy's broom and the pair of them flew down carefully and slowly.

"Is she okay?" Lee was down by the side of the pitch waiting.

"Well, she's fainted, what does it look like." George said, "Get her to the Hospital wing."

* * *

Izzy was still in the Hospital wing the next day but was surprised to see that she had a visitor in the next bed. 

"Long time no see." She laughed

"Very funny!" Cedric muttered, "At least you've got a good reason to be in here."

"So what are you in here for then?"

"Charms went wrong when we were doing disarming and everything."

"Idiot." She laughed

There was a slight silence until it was broken by a very awkward conversation.

"Izzy, ... about yesterday."

"What were you going to say?" She asked, "You were about to say something but totally rushed off."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said quietly

"Try me."

Cedric opened his mouth ut no words came out. He was interrupted again however by his friends as they came into the Hospital wing. Izzy listened to what they were saying, wondering what snippets of information she'd find interesting.

"So what were you two talking about then?" Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain was talking, "Have you actually, finally told her how you feel? Or did you just stay silent as per usual?"

"Shut up Roger! He muttered

"She asked you about what happened?" Roger pressed

"What happened?"

Izzy didn't recognise the voice of the person who was speaking, but it didn't stop her from listening.

"Nothing, Nick. Roger is just being a bastard." Cedric glared at him, "You do realise that she can hear every word that we're saying."

"Cedric if you promise to tell her why it was exactly that you kissed her I'll let it go." Roger had that meaningfulness in his voice

"You _kissed_ her?" Some of his friends seemed quite taken aback by this, "As in on the lips kiss?"

"Yes!"

"Why the hell did you kiss her?"

"Oh I don't know!" Cedric retorted, "Maybe it has something to do with the fact I like her!"

Izzy gasped. Everything made sense now and she didn't know why she hadn't seen it sooner. The only problem was that he was out of her reach and in her eyes way out of her league. he could have any girl in the school and she wasn't exactly girlfriends material. Izzy took out her mp3 player and put on her favourite song so she could drown out the conversation. She curled into the covers and mouthed the words to the song.

**(this is from Pink's Lonely Girl)**

I can remember the very first time I cried  
How I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside  
All of my memories - good and bad - that's past  
Didn't even take the time to realize

Starin' at the cracks in the walls  
Cuz I'm waiting for it all to come to an end  
Still I curl up right under the bed  
Cuz its takin' over my head all over again

Do you even know who you are?  
I guess I'm tryin' to find  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
I want to be a star  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?

Lyin' awake watchin' the sunlight  
How the birds will sing as I count the rings  
around my eyes  
Constantly pushing the world I know aside  
I don't even feel the pain, I don't even want to  
try

I'm lookin' for a way to become  
The person that I dreamt of when I was sixteen  
Oh, nothin' is ever enough  
Ooh, baby, it ain't enough for what it may seem

Do you even know who you are?  
I'm still tryin' to find  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
Everybody wants to be  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?  
No

Sorry girl, tell a tale for me  
Cuz I'm wondering how you really feel  
I'm a lonely girl, I'll tell a tale for you  
Cuz I'm just tryin' to make all my dreams come  
true

Do you even know who you are?  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
Oh, I wanted to be a star  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell, I can't tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?  
I guess not, oh I guess not

Do you even know who you are?  
Oh, I'm tryin' to find  
A rising dream or a superstar?  
Oh, I have a all these dreams  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?  
No, no  
Do you even know what you are?  
A rising dream or a fallen star?  
Is life good to you or is it bad?

Izzy watched as everyone left the Hospital wing. She turned and looked at Cedric, he was looking down at his feet. She got out of her bed and sat on the end of his. He looked up at her and blushed.

"You heard didn't you?"

Izzy nodded. She didn't know what to say to him, not after what she had just heard.

"Listen Izzy, that kiss..."

"What about it?" She asked

"You wanted to know why and I never got to explain why I did it."

"But your friends did." She smiled, "Does it really matter?"

"It obviously mattered for you to ask me why." Cedric finally met her eyes at this point

"But I know why." Izzy said, "Why would you want me anyway?"

Cedric laughed slightly, pushing a hand through his hair.

"You be surprised at how many boys in this school want you." Cedric answered, "You stand out because you're different and then there is one of the reasons why you're different. Granted only about four people in this school know but because of that you know how to put yourself in other peoples shoes. Well, unless of course it comes to pranks."

Izzy grinned.

"Although a lot of people have been put off by the fact that your Dad is here teaching. I no for a fact some people were thinking of asking you out."

"How do you know?"

"You'd be amazed at what I hear in corridors."

Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Izzy, what makes you attractive isn't just the fact that you're beautiful, it's because you never try to be anything else apart from yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day before Halloween and everyone was getting excited for the following day. Decorations were in he process of being put up and even the teachers were in the spirit of Halloween. Halloween was the one day of the school year that any student could get away with pranks and this usually meant that the twins, Izzy and Lee used up everything they had been buying from Zonkos for the past month. But this Halloween there would be some of the twins new inventions. That summer they had been thinking up new jokes and prank items to use instead of Zonkos but they could only make these in school and even now they weren't perfect. They had hoped to get everything perfect by the following summer so that after their 6th year they could open their own joke shop but with the little money they had it seemed almost unlikely.

"So what have we got?" Izzy asked

"Nothing." Fred answered, "Nothing has gone right!"

"And we don't have any money to get new supplies." George added, blushing slightly

"So what are you doing about this joke shop idea of yours?" Izzy looked at them questioningly

The twins laughed half-heartedly.

"That doesn't seem like it's going to happen since Mum isn't likely to give us any money and we don't exactly have enough for a place do we?"

"What about me?" Izzy said

"NO!"

"I wish you guys weren't so bloody proud!" She muttered, "As soon as I turn 17, I get the entire Black fortune and I ain't gonna spend a knut of it. I don't want it and I sure as hell don't need it! I'd rather you had the joke shop because then I can say that I've been some use to you over the past few years!"

The Weasley twins looked at her, not knowing what to say. She knew they would fight with her over it and she knew they wouldn't accept it without a fight.

"Izzy, that's a lot of money just to give away. I mean come on, the Black fortune is like thousands upon thousands of galleons. Not to mention all of the jewels and shit"

Izzy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's not going to do me any good. My mother inherited it out of guilt from my Grandfather and she refuses to spend even a Knut of it, because she refuses to acknoledge her roots. She says being a Black was just a technicality of birth, she never had much money and neither did my Dad. She says she never earned the money so why should she keep it. It should have been my split between my uncles but Sirius left home when he was 16 and refuses to take anything that belongs to the Black's. My Uncle Regalus doesn't even speak to either my Mum or Sirius now, he hates the fact my mum married a "half-breed" and because Sirius married a muggle born witch and no Black is supposed to do that."

"Izzy we are not taking your money no matter what!" George looked at her, his eyes has this sense of pleading in them, begging her not to give them the money.

Izzy let out an exaperated sigh. She picked up her school bag and walked to the door. Her head turned slightly as she went to say goodbye.

"Where you going?" Lee asked, his voice full of curiousity

Izzy grinned, she tapped the side of her nose. She quickly rushed out of the Common Room and through the portrait hole. Making her way to the Quidditch pitch seemed to take forever but when she finally arrived she found she was the only one there. She waited for several minutes and just as she was about to leave, she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. Turning round, she felt her lips be captured and she could not help but stare into the eyes of one Cedric Diggory. Breaking the kiss, Izzy whispered,

"We shouldn't be doing this."

Cedric chuckled. He knew exactly what she meant, it seemed wrong that he was kissing one of his best friends but at the same time it felt so right that it was happening. He couldn't help but want to kiss her and just take hold of her whenever she was around. No one knew about their secret rendevous and they planned on keeping it that way for the time being.

"You make me lose all sense of myself." He whispered, looking into her eyes. They were filled with a sense of passion and happiness. Those were the eyes that made him fall for her in the first place.

* * *

Izzy woke up in a cold sweat. She was shaking from the nightmare she had just had. She grabbed a shirt from the floor by her bed and ran to the boy's dormitory, one thing flashing through her mind. Quietly, she entered he boys dormitory and threw back the curtains to Lee's bed. 

"Lee!" She whispered, shaking him.

He groaned and looked up to face her.

"Izzy!" Lee looked at her, confused and disorientated, "What do you want at this time?"

"To see if you were still alive." She whispered

Lee sat up slightly and whispered to her,

"You had one of your nightmares didn't you?"

She nodded. Lee pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. It was the only way he knew how to comfort her.

"I thought you'd stopped having them." He stroked her hair.

"So did I."

"What happened?"

"Some idiot from Michael's party was arguing with you and he took out this knife. You just stood there, you didn't stop him."

She was shaking. Lee was the only person who knew how her nightmares affected her, he was the only person who knew that she had them. He held her tight for a while and stroked her hair.

"Shush, its okay. I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere soon. I promise"

Tears fell down Izzy's cheeks, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so scared and now she was more scared than she had ever been. Seeing her best friend being murdered was nothing she ever wanted to see or experience but dreaming about it was nothing she could prevent. She lay her head on his chest and suddenly felt more safe than ever. One thing started ticking inside her head, the fact that Lee didn't know about her and Cedric and she didn't feel comfortable about keeping it from him, part of her felt like she couldn't do it anymore since she hadn't kept anything from him since she was 6 years old.

"Lee, you know how I've been disappearing for the past few weeks?" she said quietly

"Yeah."

"Well, I've kind of being seeing someone."

"Cedric." He laughed, "Come on Izzy, we were just waiting for you two to finally go out."

"Lee, promise me you won't tell Fred and George. I need this to be our secret."

Lee looked at her and saw the look of pleading on her face, he knew she would never ask him to keep something from Fred and George unless she felt it absolutely necessary.

"I promise."

Izzy smiled and curled up in his arms, she slowly fell asleep and suddenly felt a wave of unease wash over her, almost as if she had not seen the last of her nightmares.

* * *

OMG I'm so sorry I havnt updated in so long, It's been so hectic with school and exams.

Sorry


	7. Chapter 7

Izzy's nightmares had become more and more frequent since Halloween, not knowing what had started them or how to stop them; she decided to see her father about them. She didn't quite know how he could help her with them but it felt like he could explain why she kept getting them.

"Daddy, I don't know what to do anymore." Izzy said, "I don't want to sleep anymore because all I see is Lee dying and I don't know why."

Remus sighed, his conscience weighing him down.

"I'm so sorry honey, I suppose this is all my fault really." He looked at her with a sincere look of apology, one that she didn't quite understand, "Because of me, you have werewolf blood in you and its because of me you have these nightmares."

"How is this your fault?" She asked, "You're not purposely making me have these nightmares."

"When you were little, every full moon you would wake up in the middle of the night and you would be crying and it was because you would have nightmares. They would always involve someone close to you leaving, dying or having something happen to them."

Remus watched his daughter's face; he couldn't quite tell if she was taking in exactly what he was saying,

"We eventually connected them to the fact you have werewolf blood in you and the fact that it makes your dreams act different to others. Unusually they only happen during the full moon but it looks like they've developed into something else. You're nightmares play off your own insecurities and unfortunately I don't think they'll ever stop."

Izzy gave her Dad a slight smile and hugged him. She didn't blame him for any of this and couldn't work out why he was.

"It isn't you're fault Daddy, you never asked to be a werewolf and you never meant for it to be passed on to me, it was just a twist of fate and you can't blame yourself for it."

"Izzy, if I…." Remus began but was cut off by her.

"If what?" She asked, "If you'd never married Mum and had sex then I'd never have been born and had werewolf genes passed onto me? If you hadn't of married Mum then I would probably have never existed and she would probably have ended up dead at the hands of bleeding Vector!"

Remus sat there speechless; he didn't know quite how to react to his daughter's outburst. He hadn't expected that from her and he knew she wasn't quite finished.

"Dad, can you honestly say that you would change all of this? That you would change the fact you've been married to you're childhood sweetheart for twenty years and had a daughter with her, a daughter who by the way loves you with all her heart. Tell me that none of that matter to you!"

Small tears started to roll down her cheeks and she quickly brushed them away. She waited for her father's answer but she knew in her head what it already was.

"Izzy, you know I wouldn't change any of this for anything." He answered, "I just wish that you didn't have a part of my curse."

"It's not a curse." Izzy smiled, "It's just something in your life that you can't control."

Remus chuckled slightly and gave his daughter a hug.

"I'd suggest going to see you're Godfather, he's probably likely to be able to help you with your nightmares. I think you should go now to see him, then you can have a peaceful sleep tonight."

"Night Daddy." Izzy kissed him goodnight

"Night sweetie."

Izzy got to the door of his classroom and she heard him shout from his quarters

"Don't stay up too late."

Izzy laughed, it was already 9 o'clock and she only had an hour before it was after hours. She made her way to the dungeons and slowly opened the door to her Godfather's classroom. It smelt of various potions, including a wolfsbane potion for her father.

"Severus?"

"In my office." Came a reply

Making her way through the maze that was the Potions classroom, she walked into his office and it reminded her of the reason she never visited often, it was dark, and seemed to smell highly of incense at times but that was from all the potions brewing.

"Is there a reason you're visiting me at 9pm?

"Yeah, I need help with my nightmares." Izzy said, "They're going out of control and I need something that will help me stop that, at least for tonight."

"Depends on you're nightmare." Severus stated, turning round to face her, "I'd need to see it to know exactly what I was dealing with. Are you up for me looking into you're mind? Nightmares imprint themselves as memories after we have them, this is what keeps them in our mind after we have had them."

"Will it help to stop my nightmares?" She asked, her lip quavering

"If I can determine exactly what the nightmare is then hopefully, yes I can."

"Then do it." Izzy said, without hesitation.

Severus picked up his wand and muttered a spell, images flashed before them until the right memory was found.

**Michael Potter was throwing his 21st birthday party, a night of dancing and drinking for all those who attended. There was what seemed to be hundreds of guests most of whom seemed to be wizards. In the corner was Izzy, talking to a boy of about nineteen, with him whispering seductively in her ear. She giggled at the words, the charm and the blatant flirting from the older boy. **

**"You know, I think there is somewhere a bit more secluded where we cold go and maybe do something a bit more… enjoyable." **

**Izzy rolled her eyes, laughing off the suggestion, **

**"I don't think so." **

**She turned to walk away but his hand grabbed hold of her wrist tight. She struggled to get free but couldn't. **

**"Get off me!" She pulled harder to get her wrist free but his grip was too strong, "I said GET OFF ME!" **

**The music stopped and everyone in the room went silent. They all turned and looked in their direction and Lee came over to see what all the noise was about. **

**"I believe she told you to get off her." Lee sneered **

**"What are you gonna do about it? Hit me?" The boy laughed, mockingly. **

**"No, I believe I'll just hex you." Lee answered simply **

**The boy's laughter got louder. **

**"With what? A magic wand? What are you, some kind of circus freak?" **

**"Let Go Of Her!" **

**The boy threw Izzy onto the floor, not caring how hard he threw her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. In a flash, he plunged the knife into Lee's stomach and fled. **

The memory ended and Severus just stood there, not knowing how to comprehend what he had just seen. He could see why Izzy wanted his help with something that would make her sleep.

"This may take a while." He said, "But for now, I'll give you a dreamless potion, it'll stop you're nightmares for at least tonight and you should sleep soundly."

"Severus, Michael hasn't had his 21st yet, what if this happens?"

"Izabelle, these are just nightmares and nothing more, I can promise you that. Nothing is going to happen to Lee. You've had these before and none of those came true, I should know because I saw them."

He handed her a dreamless sleep potion.

"Take this and get some sleep, I think you need it."

"Night Severus."

"Night."

Izzy tried to decide the best way to get to the Common Room without getting caught after hours. Even with her father being a teacher, she would not be granted special treatment for being out after hours. She didn't however expect to run into Percy Weasley and Sarah Black in the corridor by the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Oh great." She muttered

"Tut tut, I expected better from you Izabelle." Her cousin said, in a rather condescending voice, "Wandering around the corridors after hours."

"Yes well, we all can't be perfect little whores like you now can we Sarah?" Izzy snapped, "I was visiting my Dad, or is that a crime now?"

"Well since it's after hours, I'd say it is."

Izzy groaned, she knew to expect at least a week's worth of detentions if she was lucky, if not it could be anything up to a month from her cousin.

"We're you're parents proud when you got made Head Girl? Or was Uncle Sirius disappointed that you became a sucker for the rules, just like Katie. But then again, you have to have something that makes up for the fact you're a Ravenclaw whore."

"I'll see you for detention, Izabelle." She snarled and stalked off, Percy hot on her heels.

Izzy clambered through the portrait hole and collapsed on the sofa, drinking the potion her Godfather had given her. She soon fell into a dreamless sleep, something she that she hadn't had in a while. 


	8. Chapter 8

More detentions followed for Izzy, all at the hands of her cousin. The only problem that remained was the ongoing tension between the two, something that was being kept bottled up inside and was something that was on the verge of spilling out.

The weekend after Hogsmeade had brought everyone back down to earth with a bump. Teachers had become stricter and had begun to pile on the homework, no longer could students just relax and not pay attention in class unless they wanted a rude awakening by magic. George had found this out the hard way one Transfiguration lesson when McGonagoll magically conjured up a bucket full of icy water that magically froze him but kept him dry. This had resulted in him being sent to the hospital wing for several hours to recover and be warmed up again.

"What do we care about OWLS?!" He complained, "I mean it's not as if we need any of them to manage our own business is it?"

"Probably not." Izzy laughed, "But I think your Mum might actually kill you."

"I can just see it now." Fred grinned, "_Why can't you be more like Percy, Charlie and Bill_?"

His mimic of his Mum had the four of them in fits of laughter, they knew that's exactly what Mrs Weasley would probably say to her sons. They had never quite lived up to her expectations and given that they had three older brothers, it was something of a feat to live up to two Head Boys and a Quidditch Captain.

"I'm just going to the Owlry, I need to send an owl to Lisa." Lee said, "I'll meet up with you back in the common room.."

He quickly hurried off down the passage towards the Owlry, not waiting for them to reply.

"That boy is so smitten, " Izzy smiled, "It's a shame they have to wait till they're seventeen."

Fred and George grinned, even though they didn't know about Izzy and Cedric they had a pretty good idea something was going on between them.

"You mean just like you are with Cedric?" George asked

"Because looks that way to us." Fred added

"I am not smitten!" Izzy said defensively, "He's just a friend."

"But you like him," Fred continued, "It's flaming obvious that you do. He likes you and that we definitely know."

Izzy looked at them and tried to contain a laugh. She shrugged and walked off ahead of them, hoping that they wouldn't bring it up again that night.

* * *

It was just bordering on after hours and Izzy was wandering the corridors alone in search of a way to clear her head. Seeing her cousin Sarah, she saw it as an excellent opportunity to just vent her frustration on someone.

"So who are you sleeping with tonight then?" Izzy sneered, "Perhaps another Slytherin or maybe even a Gryffindor or how about a 6th year because you've surely slept with most of the 7th year by now."

"Jealous Izabelle?" Sarah laughed, "Just because you're some pathetic virgin who can't even get a boyfriend. I can't help it if I'm popular and liked by boys, it's such a curse to be as beautiful as moi."

Izzy scoffed, she knew her cousin was full of herself, she just hadn't realised how much.

"You're nothing but a common slut who hops from bed to bed every night. Boys just love the fact they have someone as easy as you to have a one night stand with. You're the biggest joke of the school; you're basically a prostitute without the money. All I can say is that you're just like Sirius and you probably shouldn't be proud of that fact"

"At least I'm not the product of a half breed." She snarled, "You shouldn't even be born, you're precious father should have been killed as soon as he was bitten, you're mother must have been desperate to marry him or felt just plain sorry for him."

"YOU LEAVE MY DAD OUT OF THIS!" She screeched, "You sound like those pureblood fanatics, like the idiots of the Black family. It's not as if you're a pureblood yourself, you're mother's a muggle so how can you stand here and criticize my family?"

"I am a Black!" Sarah huffed, "Which is more than I can say for you, you may be Black by the slightest blood relation but other than that you're just the spawn of a pathetic half breed."

Izzy chocked out a laugh at this, she was as much a Black as Sarah was, just without the values that came with the name.

"Yet who inherits the Black fortune Sarah? Who gets all those thousands upon thousands of galleons and jewels?" Izzy let out a small smirk, "It certainly ain't you. You're becoming the very thing that Uncle Sirius ran away from, the stupid half blood, muggle born hatred of the wizarding world. You are a bloody goddamn hypocrite, you're HALF BLOOD, not a fucking pureblood snob."

"You're just jealous." Sarah spat, "I'm gorgeous, thin, popular and I don't have loser friends. You on the other hand are just a plain, fat, ugly excuse for a girl."

Izzy had had enough, she swished her wand and shouted a few random spells, the result Izzy found quite humorous. Sarah was no longer the thin blonde girl that she was, instead she was just an ordinary 7th year girl. Izzy had gave her the illusion that Sarah has gained what looked to be at least 3 stone and her brown locks were now ginger, accompanied to this was a few spots and freckles on her previously flawless face. Sarah didn't know what she was seeing was just an illusion and screamed, there was a mixed look of absolute terror and trauma on her face and Izzy couldn't help but to laugh.

"You know what Sarah looks aren't everything, maybe now you'll see what the rest of us normal people go though every day."

"I'm hideous!" She wailed, "You change me back right now!"

"You need to learn a lesson Sarah and this is the only way I know how." She smirked

Izzy walked away almost cackling, it felt good to teach an obnoxious little snob a lesson but she knew eventually there would be consequences for her actions but at that present moment in time she felt on top of the world, and nothing could bring her down. Coming around the corner she saw Cedric and grinned, seeing him always made her feel happy no matter what mood she was in.

"What have you done?" Cedric asked curiously, "I know that look, who've you cursed this time?"

"Just lets say I've taught Sarah a lesson on how to treat people." Izzy said, smiling

Cedric kissed her gently on the lips, taking chances in a deserted corridor was the only way he could kiss her. Izzy lost herself in his mesmerising eyes, she kissed him back with such passion and force almost as if it was the last time she would ever see him again. She felt herself being pushed against the wall behind her; Cedric's kisses consuming her. Part of her felt nervous in case anyone saw them, not wanting to be caught but there was that thrill of being caught that made it all the more exhilarating.

Cedric's hands moved up underneath her top, he slowly undid the clasp of her bra and moved it out of the way and slowly massaged her breasts. Izzy could feel something against her leg, not realising at first what it was until she moved a hand down and Cedric let out a small gasp. Cedric kissed her with fiery passion, desperately wanting her with every ounce of his being. However he knew she wasn't quite ready to go all the way with him just yet, she needed to know that he wasn't going to hurt her or for it to result in the end of their friendship.

"Mr Diggory, I advise you to get your hands off Miss Lupin and get back to your prefect duties."

A cold voice came from behind them, startling the pair. Cedric's hands immediately dropped and both looked up to be faced with the cold and rather annoyed Professor Snape.

"I said get back to your prefect duties or you'll face a months worth of detention."

Cedric seemed paralysed to the spot until Izzy pushed him in a direction away from them. He quickly hurried off without looking up or saying goodbye and Izzy stood there, her face frosty and not looking best pleased at what had just happened.

"I suppose McGonagoll would have been worse." She muttered, "But you're a close second."

"You should be in the common room." He snapped

"I went for a walk, I bumped into Sarah and Cedric and I lost track of time. Is that a crime now?"

"It is when you hex a student without any attack on yourself." He sighed, "Izzy you can't just hex her because you hate her, what would you're aunt and uncle say?"

"She deserved it!" Izzy cried defensively, "She had no right insulting my parents. She called my Dad a pathetic half-breed and that he should have been killed when he was bitten. I snapped okay, it's not as if i did her any harm anyways, it's a bloody illusion spell. I only did it to show to her what it's like not being the centre of attention all the time."

"Well you're the only person that can remove it because Madam Pomfrey doesn't know what spells were used so it can't be reversed. "

"She can stay like that for as long as I feel like." Izzy snapped, "I'm sick of her attitude and she can see what it's like to be on the end of jokes this time. Now if you don't mind I want to go to sleep so I won't be late for your precious Potions lesson tomorrow morning."Izzy ran down the corridor before her Godfather could say anything or chase after her. She ran all the way to the portrait hole, up the stairs and collapsed onto her bed, not bothering to get changed. It didn't matter at the moment because she just wanted sleep.


End file.
